Game Over
by DarkFuk
Summary: "Not everyone is made for our world viewed as useless but in another, they are the most important"-Somebody. Hey another reincarnation AU with my own twist on it. This is my first fanfic
1. Jay's Death

**Chapter 1: Jay's Death**

* * *

 **Hello this is my first fanfic and it's also the first story I've put online, I hope I don't regret it, But I doubt I will if you have suggestions Then leave Review I will be reading them all. Also, I got this idea from "Digitalization" by AgasaR go check them out and if you see mistakes I apologize it's already hard to write with dyslexia, But anyways I hope you enjoy reading. (Rewrite)**

 _ITALIC-Thoughts or memories  
_ **BOLD-Notes and stuff I have to say (Or Intense yelling/screaming)  
**

* * *

(12:23 PM) Jay Hetrom sat in his seat dressed nicely with his dark brown hair that was lengthy pulled back, dull green eyes hoping for something good to happen, currently at his job interview "I'm afraid we can't hire you, with your skill set, it just wouldn't be great for this type of job." Jay knew that those words were coming, of course, he didn't have the 'skill set' the only thing he was good at is games whether it be digital or tabletop he was always good at it. He thought about the endless amount of them he played; MMOs RPGs FPSs SIMs TBSs RBSs TDs TCGs PVPs Puzzles, and lots more but what he liked the most were RPGs especially the tabletop RPG Drugs & Demons AKA D&D. The reason he liked RPGs was that he liked making his own character and building it to eventually be a powerful but not overpowered warrior, fighter or mage. The next thing that popped into his head and probably worry him is his mother yelling at him for not being able to get a job at the age of 17, all his friends had one and they had their driver licenses as well leaving him out of a lot of group activities like going to the amusement park that was an hour and 40 minute drive from his house to there. he wanted to get his license but he wouldn't be going anywhere without the money for gas.

(12:25) Jay left the building and got on his bike and started to ride home, and it would be an understatement if he said it was hotter than the deepest pits of hell and it was bright making it a bitch riding a bike while wearing dress clothes, and if he was being honest he didn't want to go back home he knew it was childish but he had his reasons 1 of them being that his mother was always bragging over his sisters' accomplishments as if being the middle child wasn't hard enough his mom always brought it up during dinner and his step-father Tim wouldn't say anything to stop her, saying it wasn't his problem it was Jay's but last night she said the one thing that him off _"Your gonna end up like your father, A piece of shit drug addict that deserves death" Jay got up from the table and started to walk to her while shouting on the top of his lunges "REALLY THAT'S IT, IM TIRED OF THE FUCKING BULL CRAP THAT YOU SPIT OF THAT ASSHOLE YOU CALL A MOUTH BITCH!" his step father then decided it was his time to step in but that only added more fuel to the fire "Jackson thats enough now sit the fuck back down and eat your dinner!" Jay gave his stepfather a glare that even god would be intimidated **"GREAT NOW YOU JUMP IN NOW THAT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THE BULL CRAP AND NO I WILL NOT 'SIT DOWN' SO HOW ABOUT YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN OR DO I NEED TO KNOCK THE LAST OF YOUR FUCKING TEETH OUT!"** that got his stepdad pissed for the one thing he was sensitive about was he teeth "YOU ARE GONNA SIT THE FUCK DOWN OR GOD SO HELP ME I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SEE AN EARLY GRAVE BOY" Thems were fighting words and Jay wasn't gonna let him swing first, His fist collided with Tim's Jaw knocking out two or three teeth Jay then grabbed his shoulders and brought him in for a knee to the gut making Tim fall to the floor. His mother had called the police and was outside he waited for the police so he could tell his end of the story and he did he wasn't arrested due to his older sister Kirsta being there who actually says something during dinner to my mother and she vouched for me saying that it was instigated and that I didn't care about when his mother was talking shit about him but it was when she brought up his father that he snapped he was left with a warning by some miracle. _Not that it was gonna mater the next day. _He walked to his Freind's house to Sleep for the night._

(12:32)He was riding his bike down Main Street *𝐇𝐎𝐎𝐎𝐍𝐍𝐍𝐊* Jay looked in the direction of the blaring noise coming out of his dazed state but was already too late the truck hit him at 45mph, launching him into another car effectively breaking his spine. He had sworn that he pressed the button for the crosswalk and it was safe to cross. but of course, some fucking retard ran the red light and he couldn't see me do to the building. still, why would he do that coming into goddamn Main Street! But the more he thought about it he saw that the driver and the vehicle looked familiar. Why was he thinking about this when he is fucking dying, everything around him was blurry and he could see a small group of people around him trying to make sure he didn't die but he couldn't what they were saying, there was a man that seemed to be in his late forties trying to stop as much of the bleeding as possible. He was thinking back to the car and driver when it snapped into place it was his stepfather who hit him not that it would mater he was going to die no one can be hit by a truck going 40 then getting launched into another car even if he had lived he wouldn't be able to walk for the rest of his life he mentally cursed the man that killed him for other reason other than throwing a few punches at him the curse went something like this _"Tim Jack I curse you that you will suffer for the rest of your poor life and die in the most painful death humanly possible"_ after that he passed away from blood loss at 12:35.

 **(Jay P.O.V)** I woke in a cold sweat or I would have if I still had a body, sitting up and looking around me, the world around me was as if it had a greyscale on it, I saw myself getting pulled into the back of an ambulance on a gurney."A- am I dead?!" I looked down at 'myself' I was fucking transparent "Wow that's weird." I put my hands together only for them to go through each other "And that's even weirder." getting up _"Good thing my body can interact with the world"_ , "So this is the afterlife, pretty dull compared to what we humans thought it would be." I said Nothing dared to respond only bringing dreadful silence, but only for a moment. "Sorry for keeping you usually you humans like to say a prayer to a god." Jay jolted and spun on his heels when he heard this voice come from out of nowhere, and saw what could only be described as a black mist " And you are?" he said with a brooding look on his face "I'm what you call 'Death' or 'The Grim Reaper', but my name is not of your concern. Before you can ask any more useless questions I will tell you what I do. I bring the souls of the dead into the afterlife and very rarely I will reincarnate a soul that is powerful like yours, and I must say you may be the most powerful soul I have ever encountered. You can not decline this for your soul will not be able to rest, Now come with me so you can be reborn. Jay went over to the misty figure asking "Will I remember this life in my next?" There was a pause as if the mist was contemplating something in his non-existent brain "You humans' and your endless quest for knowledge, yes you will, but please stop with the questions" Jay followed the mist to his next life.

* * *

 **Thanks for Reading hopefully this rewrite is better than before, it's about 3 times longer than before as well.**


	2. Nina's Death and Memories

**Chapter Two: Nina's Death and Memories**

* * *

 **Hello welcome to chapter two**

* * *

(8:30 AM)Nina Gutman's alarm went off, she got up said good morning to her parents (because she was a 17-year-old teen) and had some breakfast and headed to the basement to work out for about an hour which she did every weekday, and it had paid off she was in good shape standing at 5'8'' with deep blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Today was gonna be a good today. 1 it was her second year anniversary with her girlfriend Jane Randy. 2 she had an interview at a big company that she had a good feeling about. (9:45) She didn't have to get ready until around 10:00 because her interview wasn't until 11:30 so she decided to look at some old photos in her computer she went to a specific folder of photos labeled 'Childhood photos with friends' Nina had always had taken pictures of happy moments you would think she was a photographer but she wasn't she was a 3d modeler and sculptor. Opening the folder she set the list to go from oldest to newest and it was her and the same boy and it was her best friend Jason Hetrom who she hadn't talked to or seen in two years she hoped he was doing great like her **(Haa yea... no Jay's doing horribly Nina)** Well she had to get ready for the job interview and after that head to the bank and get some money out of her account for her anniversary date.

(11:45)The interview was a success and now she just had to walk down to the bank because people at the ATMs were being robbed around town so she just wanted to be safe, then head home and do something until her date. The streets were not too busy today even though it's around noon. She spotted an older lady that needed help crossing the street she obviously helped her cross "Thank very much young lady that was so nice of you" "Oh there's no need to thank me, ma'am, it was the right thing to do!" they then went their separate ways. She finally got to the bank around 12:30 it was pretty empty but there was a small line to the teller after about 3 minutes a man in a blue suit came into the bank wearing a mask and had an assault rifle "GET ON THE GROUND AND DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID, I JUST WANT THE MONEY NOT YOUR LIFE'S!" _(Today was not gonna be a good day)_ The man in the blue suit said "TELLER YOU HIT THE ALARM I WILL SHOOT THIS KID, NOW OPEN THE VAULT!" _***BLAAAARR***_ Nina went into shock _"DID THIS IDOT JUST PULL THE ALARM, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ The world around her seemed to freeze for a second then she felt a sharp pain in her head after she felt almost weightless.

 **(Nina's P.O.V)** I opened my eyes everything looked like it had a greyscale. "What the hell, what happened" I looked around seeing the man who threatened to shoot me had jumped in his car and left so I was gonna be ok. Why does the teller have such a shocked look on her face it looks like she just saw someone die, Wait did I die looking down OMG that's my body with a lot of blood coming out of my head and I am having an out of body experience and why am I not freaking the fuck out right now. "Hello, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting" I quickly stand and turn to see a purple 'tower' of mist "And must have many questions so I will answer the most common ones I get. You have died and I am basically a 'Grim Reaper' to bring lesser souls to the after-life and sometimes reincarnate more powerful souls like yours. My name is not something you need to know. You died how you died. No, you can't go back and say goodbye to your friends and family. Now, do you have any other questions?" Wow that was a lot of info for 5 seconds "No not really I'm not one to ask too many questions" I said. "Ok then if you follow me I will bring you to my brother who is the one who handles reincarnation". I got up and followed not having another choice.

* * *

After walking to the purple mist the world disappeared and everything was blindingly white but I can see two figures in the distance well one figure and a tower of black mist as we got closer the black mist 'spoke' "good sister, you're here with the other soul for reincarnation but before that," he turned to me and the other figure "I must talk to my sister so you two have a conversation while we talk" that`s when I turned to face the figure and he turned to face me.

 **(3rd person P.O.V)** Jay and Nina turned to face each other expecting to see someone they didn`t know but they both ended up speechless seeing their best friend, Jay was the first one to speak up "Umm ok this is weird we died at the same damn time which is already a miracle but for us both to have souls great enough to be reincarnated that's just ... I don't even know." Nina looked up and down Jay "Yea and you look like you got in shape after I moved." He noded "That's the only thing that was good about my life, my family fucking hated me and sabotaged my job interview's, in fact, my stepfather was the one who killed me, he didn't even have the guts to take me one on one, no he had to do a hit and run. Nor did he give me the luxury of dying instantly no, he hit me going about 40 launching me into a parked car breaking my spine and I bled to death." Nina didn't believe what she just heard, the nicest person she had met was killed by his own family without even any honer "Wow my death wasn't even that bad sure I was shot at point blank but I didn't feel any pain" "Yeah but don't beat yourself over it, I deserved it-" "NO You didn't Jay You are the most selfless person I have ever seen and you said in 8th grade that 'No one deserves death not even that most evil person' SO You stop beating yourself over it!"Nina yelled at Jay "Y- Your right I didn't it's just my way to deal with things and it's unhealthy, I'm sorry." He smiled a real smile not faked, That put a smirk on her face "There's the Jay I knew you need to smile more it looks great on you, you're other faces can be scary in more ways than one"

"Ok let's go get reincarnated and live life in a new way!" Nina said with a smile on her face that Jay thought was extremely pretty. "Hey, are you guys ready to send us?" Jay asked the black mist turned and responded " Yes I believe I am. please, both of you step in front of me, facing away." They walked over to the pillars of mist and stood in front of the black mist facing away waiting to be reborn " Before I send you two into the next life I will tell you a few things. You will go through your memories before you are reincarnated. You will have the same mother, being born twins. For about a few months you will not have control over your body for your body's instincts will be more powerful, so don't try to fight it." Jay and Nina felt like a cloud was developing around their heads and felt like they were falling.

* * *

 **(Jay's P.O.V)** Whoa that was a feeling I don't want to feel again it was like I was falling very fast but there wasn't any wind slowing me down. Just get it out of your head Jay and the feeling will go away, wait, isn't this my house it looks different looks... newer. The thing that is catching my eye is the tv, is that "FunWorld: Gabe's Oddysee" that was the first game I played and wait, is that me as a 4-year-old and my dad it's nice seeing him even if this is a memory it's good just to see him. I look so happy to be near him, I guess that makes sense he wanted me to have a better life than him, he was always there for me and my mother hated it so she divorced him and of course won because everyone believes the woman of the relationship, she accused my father of abusing her and my sisters and teaching me very sexiest things to do to girls I came across. It pissed me off more than anything and she loved it every ounce of my hate had fueled her so I learned to ignore it, she hated that and I loved seeing her in anger, loved getting payback, It's true when they say 'Karma's a Bitch' because really it is. That's enough Jay, just be happy you can see your dad happy again!

What the... The scene changed, it looks like a school-no, my old elementary school what's this memory. I3t was where I met Nina, we were the best of friends she was the one person that understood me and helped me pick myself up but I don't know why she stuck around me, I never helped her, I owe her so much but looking at this makes me happy it was when my life was simple and not a hell hole and even when it was she was there and stood by me until she had to move out of state. That's when it was actually hell and that's when my positive outlook turned negative. I hope that we never get separated like that again it was awful.

 **(Nina's P.O.V)** Ok, that was a feeling that doesn't seem natural, So this is one of my memories. Whoa, it's the first art class I had, this is a good one, oh my god it's when we did snowmen drawings. Another memory 9th-grade art class This is where we had to model something that inspired us. I did a video game console, not only did it inspire me but it also was a gift to my best friend as his birthday was coming up.

A memory from my old bedroom, it was the one when Jay and I stayed up for a gaming marathon it also was the last day we saw each other. I hope we can stay by each other in the next life we are best friends.


	3. Early Life

**Hello and welcome to chapter three I will be making this story take place in America but it will have the same characters they'll just have English names**

 **Names:**

 **Izuku Midoriya = Ivan/Evan Denver (Last names have same exact meaning, the first name fits IMO)**

 **Katsuki Bakugou = Kamran Bryning (Kamran means success) (Bryning means One like the flames of fire: I think it's fitting)**

 **Eijiro Kirishima = Eckhard Innis (Eckhard means "Strong as a sword and sharp as a sword's edge"-Yes his first name is German- which fits pretty well to his character) (and Innis just means island)**

 **It will just be these three for right now as they will be the only ones in this.**

 **I'm also gonna keep the first few breaks real short because there really isn't a reason to make them long.**

 **I have a few chapters in the future planned that involve Eri and the M.C Jay, Just gotta get to that point first. Also, Izuku/Evan will have a quirk, Why, because it's an AU and I can do that.**

* * *

 **(Jay's P.O.V)**

Why do I feel like I'm floating around? This is unlike that other feeling. Also, it's very warm.  
Am I in a womb? The mist guy said that we were being reborn, Hopefully, as a human.  
Light? Why is there light? the light came closer and closer. well ok, I guess I'm going into the light.

A big hand pulled me out of the womb

 **(3rd Person)**

"Well look at that it's a boy!" The doctor said handing the infant to the nurse next to him.  
"You gotta keep pushing Mrs. Haron there's another remember?"

After some seconds- "And it's a girl!" he handed another nurse the infant and went on with the hospital procedures.

* * *

The infants were handed to their mother who was so happy to see her little babies cute faces "My babies are so cute!" A Man entered the room and walked over "That they are honey, that they are! So how are Jonathan and Nicole?" He said while tickling the babies noses and laughing with them.

"Ok, how about we take a picture to remember this moment as a family!" The man took a picture of his family. The picture showed Kailee Haron, a woman with pale white hair and green eyes smiling at the camera holding two infant children, and Ryder Haron, a man with dark brown hair and violet eyes, holding the camera brandishing a huge smile.

* * *

After a few days in the hospital, the twin infants left with their parents which were smiling like crazy people while driving to the new home they finished moving into a few days ago.

When reaching the home their neighbors greeted and welcomed them to the neighborhood. Ryder asked where they were for the past few days "Oh Yea we were in the hospital for a few days, we had a child!" the woman named Emma Innis said.

"Also I was gonna ask you a similar question but I think the infants in your arms answers it." the man named Brian Innis said.

The Haron's got a good look at their neighbors, Emma had Black hair, Brown eyes and was a 5'6 German woman, Brian had brown hair, bright red eyes and was 5'10''.

"Well it was nice meeting you two but we have to put these two down for a nap and get settled down," Ryder said opening the door to the house.

"Alright, no problem friend we should all get to know each other better another time" Brian smiled at the couple.

"Definitely" Ryder walked into the house with his wife and put the children to bed in the other room and went to watch T.V. at a low volume.

* * *

 **(Jay's or Jonathan's P.O.V)**

Ok, that was boring but I'm not tired somehow. I wonder if Nina remembered the code we talked about before we got reincarnated. well, not code it was: jump three times then put your right hand in the air.

I got up in my crib, wow that is not easy with baby legs.

My sister got up as well.

I jump.

She jumps.

I jump again.

She jumps again.

I jump one last time.

She jumps one more time.

And we both put our hand in the air and smiled at each other.

Ok, great we know it's us from the past life.

hmph, what do we do now?

That's when the sleep caught up.

Oh, I should probably sleep for a while.

 **(Nina's or Nicole's P.O.V)**

Wow ok just gonna leave me like that, Fine I Guess I'll sleep as well.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Three Weeks**

 **(Third person P.O.V)**

The Twins were about a month old and they finally grew in some hair on their head, Jonathan had his father's brown hair and his mother's green eyes.

Nicole had her mother's White hair and had her father's Violet eyes.

Innis family also had brought home their baby who they named Eckhard who had bright red eyes like his father but had the jet black hair of his mother.

The Heron and Innis families decided that they should get to know each other better.

They met up at a park

"Over here Kailee, Ryder" Brian called out to them from under a tree.

They two families sit in the shade of the tree.

The children were off to the side from the adults. Jay was messing with an action figure when he heard something the 'adults' said that caught his attention.

 **(Jay P.O.V)**

"What are your guys' quirks?"Brian said. What? Quirks? Do my ears fucking deceive me?! The fuck is this 'My Hero Academia'?!

"I can manipulate certain non-living things." Mom said. Sounds pretty good. If this is MHA then Nina and I can get one of our parents quirks or a mix of both.

"A-and I'm quirkless." Dad said. Oh ok, that sucks, dad. Then I have an 80% Chance to get my mother's quirk or a mutation and... a 20% chance of being quirkless, I don't think that will be fun.

* * *

 **Time Skip: Two Years**

 **(Jay P.O.V)**

Having the mentality of a 19-year-old and the body of 2 and 3 quarters toddler is really fucking boring. I also found out that we are in fact in the world of My Hero Academia and in line with the timeline from the number One Hero Of America or maybe even the world!: AllMight! Although it's as if as we are in an AU I need to think about this more.

I also I'm less nervous and more daring than I was in my past life. Maybe I don't have any mental disables as I did before, if so hell yeah!

Our mother came up to Nicole and me dressed pretty nicely "You two ready for your first day at preschool!?" Mom said, I and Nicole smiled at our mother and both said "Yes we are!" Mom laughed "Ok good, let's get in the car and head out so you two aren't late."

We left the house, the bright sun shining down on us, the wind blowing at the tree standing in the yard.

We got in the car it was a model I haven't seen before so it must be a newer car. Mom buckled Nicole and I in our car seats and left for the preschool. Eckhard wasn't going to preschool so we had to make more friends there!

After a 6-minute car ride we arrived there and after talking to the caretakers, mom left. The caretakers took us to the kids and two people caught one had spikey ash blonde hair and crimson red eyes and the other had curly dark green hair and bright green eyes that looked full of adventure.

"Can you two introduce your selves, please." the male caretaker said to Nicole and I. Nicole was the first one up to introduce herself "Hi, my name is Nicole!" she then left for me to go up "Hi, I am Jonathan!" I said With a bright smile on my face.

The preschool was a little small and looked like it has been standing for a good 30 years, but it still was quite nice with a lot of hardwood on the floors covered up with carpet with different patterns the one I like the most is the duck one it just had a bunch of ducks on it and I liked it.

"Oi are you there?!" I looked up to see the ash blonde kid looking at me anger apparent in his eyes. In the anime/manga he was known as Katsuki Bakugou. "Huh, sorry I was spacing out, what is it?" I said with a smile on my face "I said do you want to play heroes with us?" the ash blonde said looking more annoyed than angry."Yea I do" I said hopping up and down."Ok, come on then!" The spiky blonde haired kid said walking up to the green haired boy playing with an AllMight action figure. In the anime/manga he was known as Izuku Midoriya "Hey, Ivan come on we're gonna play Heroes!" The blonde said putting his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Really awesome Kamran, let's go!"

So that's their names Kamran and Ivan nice to know. Weird I thought they would be in Japan but that's not too much of a surprise, I mean AllMight is American.

"Darn it, we need one more person to play!" The ash blonde Kamran said I tapped him on the shoulder " I can get my sister to play with us!" He looked at me as if I was actually useful "Ok, go get her then we can go play!"

I walk across the room to my sister and waved at her "Hey you remember the stuff about being in a world that has superpowers that seem to be based off an anime and you didn't believe me?" She rolled her eyes " Yes, I do what about it?" "Uhh, I just talked to the protagonists of it." That got her to change her expression "Wait really, I remember them. I want to see them, and if they are there I'll believe you." I smiled "Good because we need one more person to play heroes! Let's go!" We both go back over to Kamran and Ivan "We have all the players Let's go!" and from that point, it was a friendship that would last for a long time. **(Chezzy I know)**

* * *

 **Time Skip: Two Years**

 **(Jay P.O.V)**

I wonder when we will be getting our quirks well except Ivan because he is quirkless in the show, but I have been seeing differences from here and the show so he may have a quirk we just have to wait. Over the two years, the 4 of us (Kamran, Ivan, Nicole, and I) have become close friends and Kamran seems less of an ass then he is in the anime but that may change when he finally gets his quirk but I hope not.

It's me and Nicole's Birthday today May 17, but we do have to go to elementary school and hope our quirks come in. Our mother drove me and Nicole to school "Hey, Tomorrow we are going to the doctor to see about Your guys' quirks, ok?" Mom said, nice hopefully I can get a quirk. "Ok, Mom!" We both said.

when we got to school both Kamran and Ivan we waiting for us like they always do and went to class as boring as they were to a 21-year-old brain but I still had a 4-year-old body which sucks but it whatever I can wait. now it's free period outside so Kamran, Nicole, Ivan, and I did what always did: play heroes. After a while, we took a break and I as always was lost inside my head. Sudden poping brought me out of my head, I quickly find the source. It's Kamran with his quirk: Explosion. So he keeps his quirk and a sudden crackling sound brought me out of my thoughts again come on why does god hate when I'm thinking? I Look over too Mister broccoli head and he has little embers coming from his hands, probably a flame quirk maybe pyrokinesis given his parents quirks.

 **Quirk:** **Pyrokinesis**

 **The user can generate and manipulate fire and can freely change its temperature from as low as 50°F(AKA cold flame) to about 2,500°F. At least for right now, the limits will be pushed further as time goes on and as the user trains it.**

 **The user can go past their limit but will start to burn the user's skin if pushed too far it will melt the user's skin off.**

 **Overuse will drop the user's own heat resistance.**

So Ivan does have a quirk awesome I just have to hope I get mine soon because those are two powerful quirks. "Wow, you guys have your quirks! That's awesome!" I said to them as they marveled at their quirks. "Now you two need to get your quirks so we can be heroes!" Ivan said putting his fist in the air. "Yeah, we will be the best heroes the world has ever seen!"

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful.

 **(Third Person)**

The Heron twins walked home which was an 8-minute walk when they got home both their parents and the Innis family were there for the twins birthday party. "Welcome home birthday twins." Kailee said in her cheerful attitude as always, she never seemed to be down and always positive, quite the opposite of Ryder who was always thinking the worst will happen and a little pessimistic outlook. Well, opposites do attract.

They went through the presents the twins got Nicole got a few girly things which she had to pretend to like but nothing to note and when she was holding one of the dolls and messing with its arms the whole thing melted. Like it turned it to a liquid that had the consistency of water but as soon as it did it evaporated into the air. she had got her quirk. A buffed version of her mother's.

 **Quirk:** **Matter Manipulation**

 **The user has near-absolute control over 4 types of matter upon contact with them(can't control living things). The user is connected with the material upon contact and can shape and control them as long as their skin is touching it. The user can make various objects out of said material, raise or lower temperatures, or shatter them etc. E.g: Making a building into a fist and punching people with it (ouch), touch the ground and cause an earthquake, cause a tsunami, heating a sword to glowing yellow and cutting people,...**

 **note: Air and Plasma are exceptions and require intense training to manipulate since air is always in contacts with the user and would be risky to activate and plasma rarely comes in contact with the user.**

 **The user coughs up blood after excessive usage.**

Jonathan was happy for his sister she had just got an extremely powerful quirk; one that could stand a chance against AllMight and even then he would be greatly wounded. Know Jon just needed to get his quirk either his mother's or a mutation or none at all but it's not written in stone yet. As for the presents that Jon got he got a lot of top heroes action figures they include: AllMight, Endeavour, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca just to name a few. Why he got so many he did not know but he was happy he got a game console and a sim game(He really wants to play it as soon as he can) but sadly he had to wait until tomorrow as it was getting late.

 **The Next day**

It was the weekend so Jay got permission from his father to play the new game he was given on his birthday yesterday. He plugged everything in and put the game into the into the console and started it and turned on the T.V when he did he's quirk emerged. he yelped when a notification screen pops up before him.

 _Welcome to the Game Gamer._

 _Do you wish to continue? [Y]_

Jay went to put his finger on the only option he had but before he did it selected itself he figured he could select stuff mentally. After a second a little robot looking thing popped out from seemingly nowhere and spoke "Hello Master I am Gamer's Mental Assistant or you can call me GMA. I am here to give you the tutorial now any questions before we start?" Jay stared at the little robot that looked like it belonged in a children's book because it is so fucking blockey, as well as its voice it sounded like it belonged in a children's cartoon.

"Uhh Yeah I guess, is this my quirk?" GMA lit up the lightbulbs it had on its head and said "Yes this is your quirk, it doesn't have a name as this quirk is very unique and is one of a kind. This is weird though because I thought I was talking to a 4-year-old but the way you talk sounds like you are in your teens but your not, explain if you can." Jay started to freak out, he wasn't putting his 'hey I talk like a 4 year' way of talking "Uhh..." Am I really gonna explain why I talk like a young adult to my own quirk? Jay thought to himself.

"Have you heard of reincarnation?" Jay asked "Yes, reincarnation is the philosophical or religious concept that an aspect of a living being starts a new life in a different physical body or form after each biological death. Although it hasn't been proven as it can't."GMA said before folding it arms that looked like noodles "Are you saying you were reincarnated?" Jon Noded "Yes I am because I did, I even remember my past life in somewhat detail." If GMA could roll its eyes it would "Alright tell me how you died and your name in your last 'life' as well as your quirk and maybe then I will believe you." Jon gave a confused look. Did this little fecker just sass me? Jay thought. "Ok my name in my last life was Jason Brown and I died at the age of 17 from blood loss, because of a hit and run by my stepfather Tim Jack on my way back from a job interview that I didn't get. And Quirks didn't exist in that life. Anything else you need to know to believe me?" GMA looked to the floor before saying "OK so you did go into decent detail about your last life but the no quirk thing is weird that would mean that your last life was in another universe."

Jay nodded "Yeah that was what I was thinking, but that just hurts my brain too much thinking about. Also in my last life, there was a Japanese cartoon called My Hero Academia and it's almost exactly the same to this world just that the main characters were Japanese here they are American." GMA was surprised, to say the least."Ok, I now believe you. Let's stop talking about that and get on with the tutorial. And would you mind if I change my appearance and voice into something more mature?"

Jon Laughed "Go ahead, I'd prefer if you changed your appearance to something other than a robot that looks like it belongs in a children's show." GMA nodded "Nice I could look how I want now." GMA said in a voice that sounded very feminine as the childish looking robot turned into a feminine looking android "Oh so your female?" Jay said with a bit of surprise in his voice "Well no not really, I go after the gender you would be most attracted to and I guess it's female, But do worry I like it!" Jon nodded looking at GMA.

"Ok let's get on with the tutorial!" GMA said as a screen popped up showing what looks like a character sheet it showed him as if he was a 3D model and what he was wearing as well as what looked like stats. "This is the Stats tab of your menu screen, it shows all your stats and things you need to know about yourself. I'll explain the stats then we will talk about the 2 quirks you have right after.

HP is your Hit Points; how much damage you can take until you die.

SP is your Stamina Points; how much you can do until you pass out from exhaustion.

STR is Strength and it determines how strong you are and how much damage you can do, not much else.

DEF is Defence and it determines the amount of Hit Points you have as well as how well you can withstand damage so right now you have 5 DEF and 100 HP say if you were to get a scrape you would take 15 damage but if you had 10 DEF you would have 150 HP and take 13 damage not a big difference because it's such a low damage but if you would get shot you would take 95 damage at 5 DEF but at 10 DEF you would take 80 damage and as well as the fact you gain ten hit points every level.

END is Endurance and it determines the amount of Stamina Points you have and as well as how much SP an action costs. For example, with 5 END you have 100 SP and you do an action that requires 15 SP with 10 END and 125 SP it would take 10 SP to do.

SPE is Speed and it determines how fast your body is, pretty straightforward but this doesn't speed up your reaction time you may end up stubbing your toe a lot.

DEX is Dexterity and it determines how well you can do something sometimes confused with speed here's a thing that will help you with it. A fast person may get across the old bridge quickly but ends up making it fall. However, a dexterous person carefully walks across the bridge without even making it creak and they make great surgeons.

RFX is Reflex and it determines well, your reflexes and your reactions, this goes well with speed.

INT is intelligence and it determines how smart you are and your exp multiplier, right now at 10 you have a .5% modifier. Every level it goes up by .1%.

LUCK is luck and it how lucky you are it changes on how good of a day you're having, the better the day the higher it is and today is your birthday so it was a pretty good day.

 **Name:** Jonathan Herron

 **Title:** None

 **LV:** 1 EXP: 0/100

 **HP:** 100/100

 **SP:** 100/100

 **AGE:** 4

 **Quirk(s):** Gamer's HammerSpace, Gamer's H.U.D

 **5 is average for your age group (4-6 years)**

 **STR:** 4

 **DEF:** 5

 **END:** 5

 **SPE:** 6

 **DEX:** 6

 **RFX:** 7

 **INT:** 10

 **LUCK:** 8 (Changes every day)

 **REP Points:** 0

 **Techniques:** None

"Now your quirks:

Gamer's HammerSpace: Grants a screen that only you and party members can see that can hold non-living things in it. Items can stack with each other if they are the same or similar EX: A green apple and red apple can be stacked with each other because they are both apples. You start out with only 5 slots as well and they go up as you level up.

Gamer's H.U.D: Grants a heads-up-display that stays off too the side of where you can see but follows your heads movements so you can look at it. You can turn this off as well.

Or they can be piled into one quirk called 'The Gamer'. There are more Gamer's Quirks but you must level up to get them.

* * *

 **And an abrupt end. This chapter is getting a little long (4000+ words) and I need to put something out. I will be working on the next chapter when this is posted. How do you like the story so far and if you have any suggestions or any constructive criticism and with a way I can fix the problem then don't hesitate to leave a review. And with that out of the way I'ma go work on the next chapter.**


	4. Making a New Friend

**HELLO THERE WELCOME... to chapter 4 where we go over the quirk that Jay has and also stealing an idea from '** **Digitalization' by AgasaR and have the YHP AKA The Youth Hero Progam credit for it goes to them, and the idea of this story as well. Also, I Forgot to describe the damn screens basically its like if he was in VR and the tabs are pale blue and grey and the text is black. Also part.2 GMA can be pronounced Gama. Also part.3 I apologize for not updating in like three months.**

 **Characters:**

 **Shoto Todoroki = Brook Effie (First name is named after a mountain range in Alaska so it's kinda fitting) (Last name means fire)(Yes He will be genderbent because I want to and this is my story.)**

* * *

 **Name:** Jonathan Heron

 **Title:** None

 **LVL:** 1 EXP: 0/100

 **HP:** 100/100

 **SP:** 100/100

 **AGE:** 4

 **Quirk(s):** Gamer's HammerSpace, Gamer's H.U.D

 **5 is average for your age group (4-6 years)**

 **STR:** 4

 **DEF:** 5

 **END:** 5

 **SPE:** 6

 **DEX:** 6

 **RFX:** 7

 **INT:** 20

 **LUCK:** 8 (Changes every day)

 **REP Points:** 0

 **Techniques:** None

"Now your quirks:

Gamer's HammerSpace: Grants a screen that only you and party members can see that can hold non-living things in it. Items can stack with each other if they are the same or similar EX: A green apple and red apple can be stacked with each other because they are both apples. You start out with only 5 slots as well and they go up as you level up.

Gamer's H.U.D: Grants a heads-up-display that stays off too the side of where you can see but follows your heads movements so you can look at it. You can turn this off as well.

Or they can be piled into one quirk called 'The Gamer'. There are more Gamer's Quirks but you must level up to get them any questions?"

"What are rep points?"

"I was about to get to that actually; REP points are reputation points they can be used to buy things in the 'Market' in the next tab. You can have positive and negative points depending on what you do. Ready to move on to the next tab?"

"Yeah let's do that"

The screen moves to the next tab 'Market'

"Here you can use your REP points to buy things here. You name it, It has it."

"Really ok." Jay thinks about bagels and what do know it pops up; Bagels for 5 REP points each.

"Testing it already? You can also sell things here to gain REP points and 10 U.S dollars is equal to 1 REP point. Also, there is a sub-tab that holds DRUMMROOLLL... QUIRKS!

"WAIT, WHAT!" Jay quickly put his hand over his mouth suppressing his yell.

"Quiet down, ya'know I can hear your thoughts right?"

"Shit. Yeah, I know, but how can I get more quirks? How is that possible?"

"Yeah you can buy quirks and it just is."

"What quirks are there?"

"Take a look for your self."

Jay opens the quirk sub tab. while searching a few caught his eyes.

 **-Healing Factor** **(50,000)REP**

 **-Biological Manipulation** **(100,000)REP or Unlock Quest (100)REP** **  
**

 **-One For All** **(10,000,000,000)REP**

 **-All For One** **(50,000,000,000)REP**

 **-SuperHuman Intelligence**

Wait I can buy One For All AND All For One granted they cost billions of REP but still! Healing Factor could make me a hard to kill foe but I don't know the limits; Can I regenerate like Deadpool and come back from fatal wounds or is it only for minor wounds? Biological Manipulation would make it seem like I got the opposite quirk of my mother and sister all the while being extremely powerful and could make up for healing factor as I can force my body to fix the wound or make new body parts if I say lose an arm or an eye. SuperHuman Intelligence can go well with any quirk and should be one of the first ones to get asap but it doesn't have a price to it as the others' do.

"Oh, I see you found one of the quirks that you get from completing quests!"

"Wait I can get quirks from quests?"

GMA jumped "Why of course you can and you don't know what you have to do to get it until you get the quest or buy the quest but just for you I'll give you the quest!" Another screen popped up.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **[Side Quest: Smarty Pants!]**

 **Description:** Get A+'s for the 4 years that you're in middle school.

 **Time Limit:** Last report of 8th grade

 **Reward:** SuperHuman Intelligence, 500 EXP, 50 REP.

 **Failure:** A hero should never allow themselves to fail!

 **[ACCEPT] [DECLINE]**

Jay accepted the quest "Ok so I won't be getting that quirk for a while. Are there any more ways to get quirks or is it just buying them and gaining them through quests?"

"There is one more way to get quirks; every ten levels you can choose 1 of 3 random quirks."

Jay nodded "Ok, that seems to be everything here. So next tab?"

"Well the next tabs are just 'Quests' and 'Party' I'm sure that is simple for you, Right?"

"Wait, I-" Jay stopped talking when his door opened and his sister walked in shutting the door behind her and sat on his bed with him "Hey Jay how's the game. Why is it on the title screen? You have been in here for 15 minutes and you haven't even started the game.  
The Jay I knew would be halfway through the achievements in 15 minutes, are you ok?

GMA looked at Jay "She can't see or hear me. I suggest that you come up with an excuse unless you can trust her."

Jay stared at his sister "Yeah I'm fine It's I just got my quirk."

Nina Lit up like a tree in Christmas "Nice what is it, Is it like mine and mum's or is it something else or-"

Jay looked a little aggravated "Nina maybe if you let me talk I can tell you. It's not like your's or mom's it's a mutation and it's a little hard to explain so give me a minute and I'll show you."

Jay looked at GMA 'If I put her in a party will she see you and stuff and you can explain it?'

GMA rolled her eyes "Fine I'll explain how your quirk works"

a screen popped up in front of Jay

 **Invite Player To Party?**

 **[Player: Nicole Heron]**

 **[Invite]**

Jay paused before pressing invite "Umm in a second your gonna see a screen that will pop up out of nowhere, So don't freak out."

Nina raised an eyebrow at that "Yea sure no problem."

Jay hit invite. Nina got it and was surprised, to say the least as she jumped when it popped up out nowhere "Ok that is your quirk just video game screens?"

Jay gave her the 'Really Bitch, really' face Nina put her hands up to defend herself "I was joking calm down"

he rolled his eyes "Whatever just accept it already"

she accepted the party invite and as soon as she did she saw GMA "And who is that?"

GMA Hopped up to the bed and walked over to her "I'm Gamer's Mental Assistant or GMA and I'm a part of Jonathan's Quirk"

 **(I'ma just skip over the explanation because it would just be going over what I just went over, for the most part at least)**

"Also when in a party each member can see each other's HP and SP." GMA said to Nina and Jay

The twins looked above each other's heads and saw their HP and SP.

Jay looked at Nina and thought about seeing her stats.

 **(Jay's P.O.V.)**

 **You have Learned [** **Technique:** **Observe LV1]**

 **Nicole Heron LVL 1**

'So I only get name and level?' I thought "Anyway, was there a reason you came in here?"

"I was just bored and apparently Eckhard got his quirk last night when he went to the bathroom and rubbed his eye and cut his eyebrow a bit."

The fact that Eckhard was Kirishima from MHA hit me like a ton of bricks. "Well, we know who Kirishima is now."

Nina just looked at me like I was crazy. "But Kirishima has red hair."

"In MHA he dyes his hair red before he gets into U.A." I said.

"Hey you know I'm still here?" GMA said getting our attention.

"Oh yeah, Ok I'm gonna play my game now." I said grabbing the controller that was to the side of me.

 **Hey, guess what? It's another fuckin time skip. (2 years)**

I'm now six years old and I have a total of 97 REP from doing school assignments and doing what I'm told by my parents. I want to get the Biological Manipulation quirk quest and do it hopefully it's not too hard. Also not much has happened in the two years except going into kindergarten. And the fact that I'm considered Quirkless.

And surprisingly Kamran Doesn't bully me. I don't know why.

I also was able to level up twice but I haven't put points into anything yet I want to wait until I get the SuperHuman Intelligence quirk to do that.

I'm currently at the park with my best friends Kamran, Ivan, and Nina playing Heroes like we always do when a quest popped up.

 **Quest Alert!**

 **[Side Quest: Make A New Friend!]**

 **Description:** Go talk to the Heterochromia split haired girl and become her friend.

 **Time Limit:** 50 Minutes.

 **Reward:** 50 EXP, 50 REP.

 **Failure:** A hero should never allow themselves to fail!

 **[ACCEPT] [DECLINE]**

Heterochromia- Split haired. That sounds a lot like Shoto Todoroki just that he isn't a girl. Let's see if I need those REP and EXP. **STATS**

 **Name:** Jonathan Heron

 **Title:** Quirkless Runt

 **LVL:** 3 EXP: 367/400

 **HP:** 100/100

 **SP:** 100/100

 **AGE:** 6

 **Quirk(s):** Gamer's HammerSpace, Gamer's H.U.D

 **5 is average for your age group (4-6 years)**

 **STR:** 4

 **DEF:** 5

 **END:** 5

 **SPE:** 6

 **DEX:** 6

 **RFX:** 7

 **INT:** 20

 **LUCK:** 5 (Changes every day)

 **REP Points:** 97

 **Skill Points:** 10

 **Techniques:** Observe[lvl.3] Reading[lvl.2] Drawing[lvl.2] Listen[lvl.1]

Was I seriously just contemplating not making a friend? How stupid can I get? Anyways I accept the quest.

"Guys I'm Gonna take a break." I told my friends.

"Ok Hurry back!" Ivan said back and Nina just waved while Kamran just nodded.

Now, where is this girl I need to make friends with? I thought while looking around the park and noticed the split haired heterochromia girl at a park bench she looked like Shoto like almost identical except she had longer hair and doesn't have the burn on her face. She was also sitting next to a woman that looked like Shoto's mother so safe to assume it's her I just forget her name.

 **Use: [Technique:** **Observe LVL3]exp+1**

 **Name:** Brook Effie

 **Title:** N/A

 **LVL:** 3

 **Age:** 6

 **Use: [Technique:** **Observe LVL3]exp+1**

 **Name:** Rachel Effie

 **Title:** N/A

 **LVL:** 12

 **Age:** 33

They were talking but I couldn't tell what they were talking about. I walked to the swings which were somewhat close to them and listened.

 **Use: [Technique: Listen LVL1]exp+1 LVL UP**

"Brook why don't you want to go play and a few friends?"

"Why do I need friends? I want to stay by you, mommy. And people will make fun of my hair and eyes."

That's all I need to make Brook my friend!

I get off the swing and walk over.

"Hi! Do you want to come play with me and my friends?" I ask looking at Brook.

She looked at her mother for guidance who nodded. "O-ok I'll come play." She got up and followed me to my friends and we played different games for about an hour until her mother called her.

"Brook! It's time to go home!" she called from the bench.

"Ahh, I have to go." Brook said looking at me a little sad,

"It's ok we can see each other again next week on Saturday if your mom brings you!" I said waving to her as she left.

"O-Ok!" She said gaining a smile running off again "Bye Jon I hope we can be friends forever!" I smiled and left to my other friends and went home.

 **Quest Completed!**

 **[Side Quest: Make A New Friend!]**

 **Description:** Go talk to the Heterochromia split haired girl and become her friend.

 **Rewards:** 50 EXP, 50 REP

 **Notice! You Leveled up!**

 **LVL:3 - LVL:4**

 **Skill Points +5**

 **Would you like to distribute them?**

 **[Y] [N]**

I declined to distribute the points and looked in the quirk market and unlocked the quest for Biological Manipulation

 **Unlock Quest For [Biological Manipulation] Quirk?**

 **Cost: 100 REP**

 **[Y] [N]**

I unlock it

 **-100 REP**

 **Quest Alert!**

 **[Side Quest: BioMan!]**

 **Description:** Learn everything about the human body and know them like the back of your hand.

 **Time Limit:** N/A

 **Reward:** Biological Manipulation quirk.

 **Failure:** A hero should never allow themselves to fail!

 **[ACCEPT] [DECLINE]**

I accept the quest and go on the computer and start to study. I will get this quirk!

* * *

 **Anndddd done. I feel like I have accomplished something. I will try my hardest to update my two stories on here every week or so alternating from one to the other so for example next week I will update Black And White and then come back to work on this. Hopefully, I won't be a prick and fail at a schedule. BYE. Also Happy holidays**


	5. The First Quirk (Filler)(Short)

**Hello, I'm Here with a new chapter of Game Over. I'm also gonna start writing in a different way than what I'm used to, at least for convos. Also, I have dropped the idea of doing the Youth Hero Program.**

 **EX Of the Writing for speech:**

 **Person1: "Hey Person2 how are you?" He puts his hand up for a high-five.**

 **Person2: He gives Person1 a high-five. "I'm doing great Person1!"**

 **The Group = Kamran, Ivan, Eckhard, Nina, And Jay.**

* * *

 **Jay's P.O.V.**

It's been two years since the Group and I met Brook so we are now 8 years old also Eckhard started coming with us about 6 months in. I think I'm close to getting Biological Manipulation I just have to study a bit more and I'll have it.

The Group and I went to the park like we did every week and played and waited for Brooke to show up and play till she had to go home. Except today she didn't show up which wasn't too concerning maybe she needed to do something today.

 **Next Week**

The Group and I went to the park again this week and played and waited for Brooke. Once again she didn't show up. We played until we had to go home.

Ivan: "I Hope Brooke is ok." He said worried for his friend.

Kamran: "I'm sure she's fine Ivan, She is too powerful not to." He said hanging from a bar on the monkey bars.

Jay: "I think we will see her soon don't worry. Anyways Nina, Eckhard and I should get going home, we don't want to worry our parents so bye Kamran and Ivan!" I said beginning to walk home with Nina and Eckhard.

After walking home I went to study on the computer. After a few hours, I finished studying on the lungs and I went to move the mouse and then my arm formed into a spike.

I just got my first quirk!

 **Quest** **Completed!**

 **[Side Quest: BioMan!]**

 **Description:** Learn everything about the human body and know them like the back of your hand.

 **Reward:** Biological Manipulation quirk.

 **Quirk:** Biological Manipulation

 **Description:** Allows the user to be able to freely manipulate any living matter. Examples that this can be used are: giving yourself wings to fly, Multiplying your muscles and shrinking them to gain strength. With time you can impersonate someone.

 **Type:** Mutant/Transformation

Jay: "Mom, Dad, Come quick!" I yelled jumping out of the computer chair.

Dad came in with a pan in hand ready to fight something.

Dad: "What's the problem!"

Mom came in behind him.

Mom: "Calm down sweety. What did you need to yell for Jonny we are just in the other room an-" She stopped when she saw my arm

Jay: "I just got my quirk!" I said jumping up and down hyper.

They both gave me a group hug.

Dad: "Ha Ha my boy has a quirk!"

Mom: "That's amazing!"

* * *

 **Sorry but this is going to be a short chapter like a filler because I don't know how to go with the next few chapters. Once again I'm sorry.**


End file.
